This invention is concerned generally with the mounting of a conveyor scraper relatively to a conveyor belt.
A conveyor scraper, during use, should be able to move in a vertical sense relatively to the direction of movement of a conveyor belt with which the scraper is engaged in order to allow for movement of the belt and ensure that the scraper is retained in scraping engagement with the belt surface. This type of vertical movement is also necessary to compensate for wear of the scraper blade which arises due to the abrading action of the conveyor belt surface on the scraper.
It is possible to adjust a scraper blade, at periodic intervals, using manual techniques, to compensate for scraper blade wear. On the other hand it is preferable to have an automatic means of compensating for such wear.